


Into The Future

by blazedtae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couple fic, F/M, non story related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedtae/pseuds/blazedtae
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I'm a huge fan of Fairy Tail and I will not be sticking close to the storyline except for major details like magic and past events that correspond with the story that I AM telling as a delusional, creative and imaginative fan.This will be my story as how I see Natsu and Lucy's life together as a couple. If it isn't "accurate" enough or at all for you, that is your problem. This is only a free written story that I envisioned.





	Into The Future

This story takes place at the end, where the end is the beginning for a new world and life.  
After Fairy Tail has saved the world and can live in peace and happiness, there is finally room for love to grow and blossom starting with a famous and most cherished couple. . . .

 

Natsu, Lucy and Happy return from a job to their home, their guild with their family and friends. Fairy Tail members greet them with love and happiness, falling into the same pattern that is the norm of Fairy Tail. Because at that time, Gray and Juvia, along with Wendy and Charle, also return home. And as it has always been, Gray and Natsu pick up where they left off with their quarreling. The only changes now are that Gray and Juvia have become a solid couple, with plans to wed, Gray and Juvia are Fairy Tail's first engaged couple since the historical events that took place in their lives.

Lucy picks up with Juvia and Wendy, catching up on all they've missed. Lucy asks Juvia about the wedding plans and, of course, Juvia dives into too much details. Wendy, Charle and Lucy although trapped, listen to their friend and sister. Mirajane and Levy join in on the conversation with their own excitement. Once the others are distracted, Mira steals one quick glance at Natsu and Gray before turning her attention unto Lucy. As she expected, Mira finds Lucy staring at Natsu and she smiles happily to herself.

Well into the night, Lucy stretches and yawns.  
"Wah! I'm so tired! Okay, everyone, I think it's time I head home." She announces.

"I'll walk you home," Natsu, like every night that they're together at the guild, offers.

Lucy smiles knowingly, "Mm, let's go."

Natsu, Lucy and Happy leave the guild, bidding their good night's to everyone still there.

Just a few blocks from Lucy's apartment, Natsu stops and thumps himself on the head.  
"Ah! I left my bag my behind." He says.

"Do you want me to go back for it?" Happy asks.

Grinning, Natsu says, "Thanks, Happy! That's really helpful!"

Happy, nodding, lifts into the air and flies in back to the guild.

Lucy watches him worriedly.

"What is it?" Natsu asks.

"Don't you think we should tell him now?"

"Tell him what?" Natsu cocks his head to the side.

"Well...you know..." Lucy trails off.

Natsu chuckles and ruffles Lucy's hair. He takes her hand and tugs, "Let's go home," he tells her softly.

Lucy smiles gently and leans against Natsu's arm as they continue walking to her apartment. Natsu, as always when he walks her home, goes up with her. Once inside, before Lucy can turn the light on, Natsu pulls her into his arms and kisses her lips hard, with a longing and impatiently.  
"I've been waiting hours to do this." He whispers.

They've been hiding a romantic relationship between them for a few months.

"You wouldn't have to wait so long, y'know!" Lucy pouts.

Chuckling, Natsu gives Lucy another kiss except this one is more passionate and not as urgent. He kisses her long and deeply. Lucy moans, leaning as close as she can into Natsu, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders. They stay this way for a few minutes, in the same spot, just a few feet from the door with the lights still off. Oblivious to the world around them, Lucy wishes Natsu would never break the spellbinding kiss.  
However, not to risk it, Natsu finally pulls away. Lucy stares into his fire burning gaze.  
"I love you," Natsu says loud and clear.

"I love you, too," is Lucy's automatic response.


End file.
